


On the Shortband

by Mar_isu



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_isu/pseuds/Mar_isu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn almost gets arrested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Shortband

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**On the Shortband** by Mar'isu10/3/2006

 

"All units report in, we have an unidentified Caucasian male aged 45 to 50 on the corner of King's Cross and Rangeline.He may be armed."

"This is Unit 923, we have visual confirmation."Pause."He's got a sword and seems to be fighting someone who's not there.Dispatch, please advise."

Longer pause."Unit 923, this is Dispatch, do not, repeat, do not escalate the situation.Try to resolve this peacefully."

"Roger, will co."Slam of car door.Heavy footsteps. "Sir?Sir, you need to put the weapon down."

"I do not surrender Andúril to any man."

"You can't use your sword, sir.Are you lost?Where are you from?"

Suspicious."Why do you want to know?I am a Ranger, from everywhere and nowhere."

"Sir, it's not safe for you on the streets; you need help."

Playing along."It is never safe, and we all need help.Forgive me if I startled you."

Back in car."Dispatch, contact the local loony bins, somebody's missing a Ranger Aragorn.Also, that sword and gear are the real stuff, has the local SCA chapter had a charity auction recently?"To partner."Can you believe the kind of freaks we get around here?"


End file.
